¡Por siempre Fairy Tail: Nueva Generación! Pausada
by Sirnight Crescent
Summary: Las aventuras de los hijos de los magos más fuertes en el reino de Fiore estan a punto de comenzar, aunque igual que sus padres, ¡no sabían el montón de problemas en que se metían! {RESUBIDO}
1. Misiones Imposibles

_Disclaimer_: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, esta adaptación es mía. Prohibida adaptarla.

* * *

**ஐ **¡**P**or siempre Fairy Tail: Nueva Generación! **ஐ**

**ஐ P**rimera parte: Misión Galuna **ஐ**

**ஐ** **C**apítulo #1**ஐ**

.

.

.

Han pasado casi 21 años desde la última aventura de nuestros magos de Fairy Tail.

Después de haber derrotado a Tártaros y de que Zeref se hubiera vuelto a ocultar, la vida de Fiore mejoró notablemente. Aunque el peligro aún seguía en pie, muchos magos decidieron formar sus familias, y entre ellos, los magos de Fairy Tail principalmente.

No hablaremos de lo que pasó antes de eso, pues es otra historia. Nos concentraremos en...

* * *

Año X812 — Sede del Gremio Fairy Tail

—¡Mira-chan, una cerveza aqui por favor!

Mirajane volteó, con una bandeja en manos, y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Allí voy! —pronunció, acercándose a una de las mesas para dejar la cerveza. Su rostro seguía jovial y dulce, como si no hubieran pasado 21 años. Su cabello iba corto, como lo solía llevar Lissana, pero seguía totalmente reconocible.

—¡Light-chan, por favor tráenos unas malteadas!

—¡Hai!

Una chica rubia se acercó a la mesa que la había llamado, y dejó con delicadeza las malteadas ordenadas. Al tener la bandeja vacía la sostuvo solamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra acarició de momento sus hebras doradas. Sonrió y se retiró, apartando aún los mechones rebeldes que caían en su frente y tapaban sus ojos olivados. Su vestido morado era hasta los muslos, y llevaba unas balerinas negras.

Esta chica es Lightning Dreyar.

Light, como solían decirle para evitar el excéntrico nombre, se acercó a su madre, Mirajane, y le entregó la bandeja.

—Light, ¿segura no quieres cortarte el cabello? —preguntó Mira mientras enarcaba una ceja.

La menor negó con la cabeza. Era cierto que su cabello casi le llegaba a las rodillas, pero así le gustaba. Mira suspiró y sacó de sus bolsillos un broche. Se acercó al rostro de su hija y le sostuvo los mechones con el broche que parecía diminuto en comparación a la indomable melena.

—Mamá, no es necesario esto... —desviando la mirada con vergüeza, Light se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, como tu digas, niñata. Ahora tómate un descanso, ¿vale? —entre risas, Mira se alejó de Light.

La rubia dejó su delantal sobre la barra y saltó esta, cuidando de que su vestido morado no se levantara. Con sus manos jugueteando detrás de su espalda, se acercó a una mesa donde un par de chicos conversaban, a pesar que parecían querer matarse con la mirada.

—Ah, Mak-nii-chan, Talli.

Talli llevaba el cabello suelto que caía sobre sus hombros, y no era necesario mencionar su destellante cabello turquesa ni sus ojos eran chispeantes y rojos. Tenía una camiseta negra y unos pantalones cortos de color gris, acompañados de unas botas negras adornadas con tachuelas. Un piercing asomaba de su ceja izquierda, y tenía unas bandanas anaranjadas amarradas en sus muñecas.

Ella es Metallicana Redfox, hija de Gajeel y Levy Redfox.

Mak llevaba el cabello blanco rozándole la nuca, y sus ojos eran tan azules como los de su madre. Tenía una camiseta morada suficientemente ajustada como para presumir su torso tonificado, un chaleco negro, y unos pantalones rojo vino. Poseía una cicatriz poco visible asomando debajo de sus labios.

El es Makarov Dreyar, el hermano mayor de Light.

Los mencionados levantaron la vista a Light, quien los miraba sonriente. Talli le saludó y se corrió un puesto para que la Dreyar menor se sentara. Mak miró a su hermana, quien lucía cansada.

—¿Qué me ves tanto? ¿Quieres foto?

Mak negó con la cabeza cansinamente.

—Tengo derecho ver a mi hermana menor que luce como si mamá le hubiera dado uno de esos discursos... de tres horas...

Light le miró con ojos irónicos.

Mak parpadeó: —Ah, ¿así que era eso?

La rubia estalló.

—¡Todo porque no logro usar ni magia Dragon Slayer ni el Take Over! Soy una vergüenza para los Dreyar —Light dejó caer su rostro en seco contra la mesa. Mak suspiró y Talli le acarició la cabeza—. Si Marie aprende... a usar el Take Over antes que yo... les juro que me suicido...

—No seas exagerada, Light. La mosquita de Marie tiene a Sting-san encima para enseñarle magia de Dragon Slayer —bufó Mak, levantando la cabeza de su hermana menor para encararla.

Talli sonrió con malicia desbordando de sus finos labios.

—¿Pero que pensaría Ry-chan si ya Light no estuviera? Imagínate eso.

Light se sonrojó y tragó duro. No respondió, haciendo que Talli riera estrepitosamente. Pero a Makarov, el hermano sobreprotector, no le gusto la broma en lo más mínimo.

—Estas hablando de mi hermana, Talli...

—Sí, lo sé. Makarov, molestarte es mi placer.

Mak chasqueó la lengua, ignorándola. Ese par se odiaba desde tiempos remotos, de su infancia hasta ese momento, así que no le extrañaba el comentario de la Redfox.

—Oe, por cierto, ¿cuando vienen los idiotas? —preguntó Mak, desviando el tema que Talli había dado por victoriosa.

—Ni idea, pero definitivamente matare a Ryuuji y a Simon por no llevarme... Oh, y se que nuestros padres se llevaron a Igneel y Jev. —Talli adoptó un habla siniestra, casi aterrador, mientras que Mak se reía entre dientes.

—¿Te han vuelto a dejar?, ¡acepta que no te quieren en el equipo!

La chica gruñó.

—¡No es eso! —se negó a admitir, señalándolo con su dedo índice—. Es solo que a Gale siempre se le "olvida" que yo debería ir, no he ido a una misión en semanas.

Light sonrió con comprensión, pero su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa.

—Ya veras como acompañas a Skyler, Talli.

La peliceleste se sonrojó hasta sus cabellos y comenzó a negar con las manos exageradamente.

—N-n-n-n-n-n-o es por eso, Light... S-solo que...¡ah, tu sabes!

Antes de que Light pudiera seguir molestando a su amiga, las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par. Los tres jóvenes voltearon la mirada y sonrieron cálidamente al los dos jovencitos que se acercaban a ellos con expresiones agotadas.

—Llegamos... —dijo un pelimorado que se sobaba la cabeza con una mano al grupo.

—Oh, bienvenidos —dijo Light, sonriendo.

—Hola, Light-san —saludaron en coro.

—Makarov-san

El chico llamó a Mak, quien estaba al lado de su hermana con los brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho

—¿Si, Alex? —con un levantamiento de cabeza, Mak miró al chico.

—¿Mis hermanos llegaron?

Mak negó.

Alex, como lo había llamado, asintió. Llevaba una camisa blanca con bordes negros en un patrón delicado, y un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo, además del tatuaje rojo que cruzaba su ojo derecho; era muy parecido a su padre cuando pertenecía a los 10 Magos Santos.

El es Alexander Fernandes, el menor de los Fernandes.

—Ne, seguro ya cometieron otra estupidez... —suspiró una chica pelinegra de ojos castaños. Su altura era tal que no parecía poseer solo 15 años, podía ser confundida con una mujer hecha y derecha. Llevaba un chaleco anaranjado que cubría sus pechos, y unos cortos y holgados pantalones blancos. Tenía tres piercings en su oreja derecha, y uno de esos conectaba con una cadenita de hierro con su labio inferior.

Ella es Legaly Redfox.

—¡Legaly~!

Talli había corrido contra su hermana menor y la había estrechado con sus brazos en un abrazo asfixiante.

—T-Talli-nee... ¿que pasa...?

—¡El maldito de Gale me volvió a dejar aquí mientras se fue de misión!, ¡hasta a ti te ha llevado de misión!

Legaly asintió con la cabeza dificultosamente, pero Talli no soltó su agarre. La frente de Legaly se tiñó de azul.

—Esto...Talli-san.

—¿Si, Alex? —sollozó la peliceleste.

—Estas matando a Legaly...

La mayor de los Redfox parpadeó confusamente, y al ver lo que estaba haciendo, soltó a su hermana, quien cayó al piso entre jadeos.

—Maldita hermana... —pronunció Legaly.

—¿Por qué siempre olvidan a Talli-san? —inquirió el Fernandes menor con su típico aire de tranquilidad.

—Pues el asunto es que —comenzó Makarov mientras llamaba la atención de los demás—, Skyler es tan sobreprotector que se niega a llevar a su mejor amiga-casi hermana a una misión donde sus hermanos —señaló acusatoriamente a Alexander y Legaly—, arruinen olímpicamente la misión para evitar que se meta en algún lío.

Los presentes parpadearon, incrédulos.

—¿Como se supone que tu sabes esto, Mak? —inquirió Legaly, cruzada de brazos.

Mak se encogió de hombros.

—Fácil: él me lo dijo.

Los chicos se congelaron en su lugar y miraron con rápidez a Talli, mas era tarde, pues ella estaba tirada en el suelo, derrotada al saber lo que el chico pensaba de ella.

—Esta tirada en la friendzone indirectamente... —comentó Alex.

—Si... —lo apoyaron todos.

—¡Talli~! Tranquila, te comprendo que no te lleven de misión...

—Pero es que tú, Light —lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas—, no sabes usar magia, ¿ves?

A Light se le hinchó una vena en su frente. Se volteó macabramente hacia la puerta, donde un chico pelirrojo estaba cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa socarrona. Este traía una camisa morada ceñida al cuerpo, un saco negro y unos pantalones del mismo color, junto a un tatuaje rojo debajo de su ojo izquierdo

El es Simon Fernandes, primogénito de Jellal y Erza.

—Oye, Simon... No puedo usar magia, pero puedo mandarte a Crocus de una patada si me da la jodida gana. —le espetó Lightning.

—¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Venga pues, Dreyar! —sonriendo aún más, Simon apretó los puños.

Alguien entró detrás de él y se posicionó a su espalda.

—Simon.

El pelirrojo se quedó estático en su lugar al escuchar la macabra voz.

—¿S-sí...? —murmuró el pelirrojo.

Era una chica peliazulada quien le hablaba. Tenía el cabello rozándole las rodillas, una camisa de volantes roja extremadamente holgada, y una falda de plieges blanca. Tenía la Marca del lado izquierdo de su cara. Iba con una expresión cabreada, y todo se debía al par de idiotas que cargaba y a la actitud de su hermano mayor.

Ella es Millianne Fernandes.

—Das un paso más... Y te mostraré que heredé el dote de mamá con las espadas...—amenazó Millia.

Light rió ante el miedo provocado en Simon, y junto a Talli se acercó al grupo.

Millia dejó caer al suelo a los dos muchachos, quienes dieron contra este con un golpe seco.

—M-Millia, lo sentimos mucho... —murmuraron ambos.

—¡Cállense, dije! —los pateó como si de un saco de papas se tratara.

Uno de ellos era rubio. Tenía un chaleco rojo abierto con una manga larga en su brazo izquierdo, y unos pantalones negros, además de una bufanda blanca de escamas. El otro, en cambio, tenía el cabello azul brillante. Llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas de color rojo y unos pantalones blancos, con el complemento de un collar con forma de cruz.

Ellos son Ryuuji Dragneel y Skyler Fullbuster.

Talli suspiró cansada y se acercó a ambos.

—Chicos...—les acarició el cabello y ambos la vieron, sintiéndose iluminados.

Sonrieron.

—¡Talli~!

Hasta que Talli les miró encabronada, los levantó por los cabellos y los estrelló de nuevo al suelo.

—¡Hasta que llegan, mierdas! ¿¡Creen que de esta se salvan!? ¡Los voy a matar, malditos!¡Me han dejado de nuevo!

Antes de que ambos pudieran pronunciar palabra, dos chicos más llegaron.

—¡Hola! ¿Que tal, chicos? —dijo una pelirrosa detrás de todos los demás. Sus chispeantes ojos caramelo saludaban. Iba ataviada con una camisa celeste sin mangas, un pantalón blanco muy corto, unas sandalias y una bufanda de escamas blancas en su cuello. Varias vendas rojas iban amarradas en su brazo derecho y portaba unos guantes rojos.

—Hmph, hola... —saludó ahora un chico pelinegro. Su cabello rozaba sus hombros, pero su frente iba despejada por una bandana anaranjada que dejaba ver sus ojos rojos. Tenía una camiseta igual de anaranjada y unos jeans negros. Tenía 2 piercings en su oreja izquierda y otros dos en su oreja derecha.

Ellos son Layla Dragneel y Gale Redfox.

—¡Gale! —Talli ya estaba peligrosamente cerca del rostro de su hermano menor.

—A-ah... Talli-nee...

Talli lo tomó de la camiseta y lo comenzó a zarandear.

—¡Si me vuelven a dejar, nadie se acordara que Gale Refox alguna vez existió, ¿escuchaste?!

Gale asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. Su hermana bufó y se apartó de él.

—Layla-chan. —llamó Light a la pelirrosa, quien sonreía.

—¿Hm?

—¿Que les pasó ahora en la misión?

El equipo recién llegado bajó la mirada, apenado.

—Pues... Ryuu-nii y Skyler se la pasaron discutiendo desde que partimos hasta que Millia les dejó seguramente estériles, Simon solamente regañaba y discutía con Millia, Gale se puso a discutir con todos... luego, al llegar al pueblo, destruimos la mitad de este en lo que era el trabajo y luego un cuarto del pueblo pues todos peleaban... Asi que, en pocas palabras: estamos endeudados, ese par de allí estan estériles, Gale esta herido moralmente, Simon traumado de por vida y yo... bueno, admito que la mayoria de los destrozos fueron míos, je~ — explicó Layla.

Todos se fueron de espaldas.

—Y así... —comenzó Skyler.

—¡Jamás seremos clase-S! —sollozó Ryuuji, apoyándose contra Gale.

—¿Quieren ser Clase-S?

Una voz se asomó detrás de ellos. Voltearon y encararon a una chica muy parecida a Skyler apoyada contra una de las monumentales puertas. Tenía el cabello ondulado y azul brillante, el cual corrió detrás de su oreja. Llevaba un top blanco que cubría sus pechos, un abrigo morado peligrosamente ceñido y unos shorts azules. Unas medias largas negras cubrían sus piernas y eran acompañadas con unas zapatillas azules.

Ella es Ul Fullbuster, la gemela y hermana mayor de Skyler.

Ul sonreía de manera arrogante. Tomó un papel de su abrigo y lo desenvolvió, mostrando una misión Clase-S.

A todos los presentes se les iluminaron los ojos, mirando embelesados el papel, aunque un rubio miraba más a Ul que a cualquiera.

—Si quieren ser Clase-S... hay que hacer una misión Clase-S.

Layla corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga y la abrazó. Aferrándose a ella, Layla pensó detenidamente sus palabras.

—¡Ul! ¿Como la has conseguido? —con lentitud, Layla miró a su amiga a los ojos.

Ul colocó su dedo indice sobre sus labios e inspeccionó la reacción de Layla con sus enormes ojos.

—¿Están dispuestos? —pregunto de nuevo la peliazul, apartándose del abrazo.

La mayoría de los chicos se miraron entre sí.

Simon, Gale, Ryuuji, Talli y Skyler dieron un paso al frente.

Gale parpadeó al ver que Millianne estaba de brazos cruzados detrás de él.

—Millia, ¿no vas?

Millia lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí... —enganchó el brazo de Light con el suyo—. Tengo que enseñarle a esta niña como usar su Take Over.

Light se sonrojó: —Soy mayor que tú...

Millia rió.

—Pero sigues siendo una niña. Gale... —miró al Redfox y le sonrió—, cuida de ellos por mi.

Ahora fue el turno de Gale para sonrojarse, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—¡Whoa! ¡Estoy encendido! —exclamó Ryuuji.

Simon y Skyler sonrieron.

—Será muy divertido. —dijo Talli, encaminándose a la salida y haciendole morisquetas a su hermano menor.

Ul se adelantó por la salida y se despidió con la mano:

—¡Volveremos antes que papá y mamá!

Y los chicos se echaron a correr.

Ryuuji se posicionó al lado de su hermana y Ul.

—Ul, ¿donde es la misión?

Ul le sonrió y se dirijo a los demás.

—Vamos a la Isla Galuna.

.

.

.

#**F**in

**ஐ C**apítulo #1 **ஐ**

* * *

¡Y este fue el primer capitulo de mi fic! Sí, tengo muchos proyectos, cosas que publicar y eso... ¡pero tenía que subir esto! D: Aún faltan muuuchos personajes y muchas sagas, asi que espero lo disfruten, ¡va con todo mi corazón ardiente!

Mattane~!


	2. Llegada a la Isla Galuna

**ஐ C**apítulo #2 **ஐ**

.

.

.

Lugar desconocido — Magnolia

Los adultos presentes estaban con expresiones sorprendidas. No es que no conocieran la inteligencia del chico presente, sino que cada vez quedaban más impresionados por esta.

—Y ese es hijo de Natsu, joder —pronunció Gray, cruzado de brazos.

—Oye, estoy aquí —se quejó el Dragneel mayor, sentado al lado de Lucy, quien sonreía.

—Igneel, ¿como compruebas esta teoría? —preguntó el maestro del gremio, Laxus.

El chico, de aparentes 14 años, miró a Laxus.

Era rubio, con ligeras tonalidades anaranjadas. Tenía unos grandes y rasgados ojos caramelos. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa azul, con una manga larga en el brazo derecho, y unos pantalones anaranjados.

El es Igneel Dragneel.

—Pues Maestro —comenzó—, varias misiones realizadas de manera exitosa en un tiempo exacto han vuelto a ser ordenadas. Se que suena raro, pero ha sido probado; encontré unas cuantas cuando pasaba por Fressia. La situación es que hay varias misiones en específico que han sido realizadas nuevamente, y otras que no se han podido volver a completar, y esa es una.

—¿Pero como se puede...? —trató de comprender Juvia, mirando con curiosidad a Igneel.

—Algún gremio oscuro.—puntualizó Jellal.

Igneel asintió.

—Y en ese gremio deben haber magias calificadas para tal tarea. En pocas palabras, una magia que sirva para resucitar alguna bestia, algún mago.

Erza miró a Igneel y apoyó su mano en el hombro de él.

—¿Como estas tan seguro de esto?

Antes de que él mismo pudiera contestar, una voz a su lado le interrumpió:

—Tía Erza, ¿cuando Igneel se ha equivocado después de una teoría que hasta a mi me ha aturdido? —dijo un chico peliceleste, sonriendo. Su cara iba enmarcada por dos trencitas y su cabello era bastante corto. Llevaba una camisa roja con un abrigo gris y unos jeans azules. Sus ojos, chispeantes y rasgados, eran rojos.

El menor de los Redfox, Jev.

—Pareces confiado en él, Jev —Gajeel miró a su hijo, quien sonreía.

—Hey, no tenemos de otra, ¿no? Siempre he confiado en él y todo sale bien, papá.

—Pero llegar a tal conclusión... —Levy llamo la atención, ajustándose las gafas.

—Oh bueno, no me crean si no quieren; ¿quieren pruebas? Yo se las daré. —Igneel se levantó de su asiento, cruzando sus brazos debajo su pecho. Caminó hasta una video-lácrima que se encontraba enfrente de Laxus. La activo, dejando al visto una imagen de Mirajane.

—Oh, hola chicos. ¿Que tal?

Igneel frunció el ceño.

—Tía Mira, tenemos un problema. ¿Ha visto acaso las misiones recientes?

Mirajane puso un rostro pensativo, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Que es lo que sucede?

Igneel chasqueó la lengua.

—Llame a Light-san. —ordenó el menor de los Dragneel. Mirajane, sin entender, asintió y llamó a su hija con un movimiento de la mano. Lightning apareció en la lácrima y saludó con la mano a su padre.

Laxus le devolvió el saludo, mas Igneel llamó la atención de la rubia.

—Light-san, espabila; ¿viste las misiones nuevas?

Light asintió, sin embargo se encogió de hombros.

—Sip, las veo siempre. Hay misiones bastante buenas, otras normales, pero nada fuera de orden. Admito que incluso para Ryuuji o Mak-nii sería difícil.

Erza suspiró.

—¿Ves, Igneel? Todo esta completamente normal.

Sin embargo, el Dragneel tenía un rostro inseguro; normalmente el no se equivocaba con respecto a asuntos serios.

Gajeel llamó la atención de Lightning.

—Oe, rayito —Light volteó a ver a su tío, quien normalmente se refería a ella de esa manera—. ¿Ya llegó el mocoso al gremio?

—Pues sí, todos llegaron —la rubia se pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos—. Pero inmediatamente han partido a otra; Ul les ha llevado.

Gray enarcó una ceja.

—¿Ul llegó también?

Natsu ladeo la cabeza: —Aún más importante; ¿desde cuando a Ul le gusta ir con los chicos?

—Ul-chan saliendo en misión en equipo... ¿no creen que es algo nuevo? —opinó Juvia. Los presentes asintieron: hasta donde conocían a la chica, Ul era muy distante y tranquila, prefería trabajar sola o con sus hermanas.

Igneel espabiló y se acercó más a la lácrima.

—¡Light-san! ¿De donde sacaron la misión?

Light parpadeó y colocó un dedo debajo de su mentón. Al cabo de segundos, respondió:

—Clase S. No les dije nada pues Simon-baka y Gale son Clase S.

Jev sonrió y se acercó a la lácrima.

—Light-san, ¿puedes verificar que misión es?

Light asintió. Su madre rebusco en el tablero de misiones y le trajo a la Dreyar menor las Clase S disponibles. Un minuto después, Lightning mostró la copia de la misión.

Gray sudó frío. Erza miraba el papel sin expresión alguna. Lucy tembló. Natsu simplemente estrelló sus palmas contra la mesa.

—I-imposible...

—Igneel tenía razón...

El mencionado mostró una sonrisa socarrona: —Les parece nuevo, ¿eh?

_**¡Misión Clase-S!**_

_**Recordar que es estas misiones se exige por lo menos un mago Clase-S para la seguridad y realización satisfactoria de las mismas.**_

_**Un gremio oscuro ha estado atormentado a los habitantes de la Isla Galuna, quienes han sido amenazados, algunos asesinados y otros han quedado en pesimas condiciones al absorber su energía mágica.**_

_**Se testifica que un grupo de magas llegaron a la isla, mas ninguna ha salido de esta. **_

_**Se les ruega acepten esta misión, que podría ser vital para los habitantes de la Isla.**_

_**Att. Jefe de la Isla.**_

La carta estaba escrita con una firme y algo chueca caligrafía, sin embargo, se podía distinguir perfectamente cada una de las palabras que leyeron los adultos una y otra vez.

—E-estan jodiéndome...—murmuró Gray, mirando el papel con la vista perdida.

—Gray... —Juvia deja sus manos en los brazos de su marido, mientras ella muerde su labio inferior.

Se escucha un estruendo debido a que Natsu estrella las palmas de sus manos en la mesa.

—¿Y que hacemos aquí? ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlos!

—Sientate, Natsu. —dijo Lucy, con cierto tono frívolo en su voz.

—Aye. —y Natsu se sentó.

"¿Que le pasa ahora?", se preguntaron todos. Lucy se limitó a suspirar.

—Por mucho que me enoje, y créanme que estoy echando humo por dentro, estos chicos... me recuerdan a nosotros...

Varios de los presente ladearon la cabeza, mas el original Team Natsu sonrió.

—¿Recuerdas, flamita? ¡Nos arrastraste a esa misión en Galuna y casi morimos! —recordó Gray, divertido.

Natsu asintió.

—Desde ese momento juré nunca más ir en barca a un lugar... amo la tierra más que a Happy. —rió Natsu, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

Erza suspiró y todos permanecieron en silencio.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, Lucy. Son iguales a nosotros. ¿No crees que llegaran a cometer una estupidez? —dijo Erza, dejando un silencio sepulcral.

Gray agachó la cabeza, pues el se debatía en ir o no. Después de la muerte definitiva de Ul en Galuna al descongelar la magia que mantenía su espíritu vivo, Gray ni siquiera quiso recordar aquella isla; simplemente no podría ir al sitio donde descansaba el alma de su madre.

—Pueden ir ustedes si quieren, pero me niego a ir. —sentenció el Fullbuster mayor, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho.

Sus compañeros le miraron con cierta lástima y asintieron.

—Tampoco iré; siento que Ul-chan debió tener una razón para ir en grupo...

Jev asintió.

—No creo que deberíamos interrumpir en esta ocasión... Ul-san esta juntándose con los demás, y es la primera misión sin que asista Millia-san para el grupo. —opinó Jev, pero solo escuchó como algo se quebraba.

Y le ruido incomodo no era de nadie más que Light, quien seguía visible por la lácrima.

—¿L-Light-san...? —preguntó Igneel, sin quitar su semblante tranquilo, pero con un ligero tic en su ojos derecho.

—S-Simon-baka... Ryuuji... S-Skyler... G-Gale...

Los presentes entendieron allí que, probablemente, la misión se iría al caño.

—¿¡Porque Millianne no se fue con ellos!? —exclamó Jellal, a lo que Light se encogió de hombros.

Y no era por menos la preocupación: el equipo original siempre serían Ryuuji, Layla, Skyler, Gale, Millia y Simon; la controladora era Millia, ya que su hermano y sus amigos causaban desastres al pueblo, bosque, montaña o lugar que pisaran. Ahora que Millia los había dejado a su suerte, todo dependía de Ul y Talli, quienes eran las más cuerdas de su grupo.

Lucy dejó caer su rostro contra la mesa:

—¿Cuanto nos costará reparar una isla? —murmuró.

Laxus, en cambio, ya se había sentado para evitar irse de espaldas.

—Me jubilaré pronto... me matarán con tantas deudas...

—¿Seguro nos quedamos...? —preguntó Jellal al aire.

—S-Sí... creo que es lo mejor para los mocosos... —opinó Natsu, sintiendose ligeramente preocupado.

—Gracias, Light-san. —dijo Igneel. Light asintió y cerró la comunicación. Luego, el menor de los Dragneel vio a sus padres y a sus tíos con lástima—. Vamonos, Jev.

—Claro, vamos a por comida.

Y se dirigieron a la salida, no sin antes recibir una última advertencia:

—No digan que no les advertí; la misión de la Isla Galuna actual puede tener mucho que ver con el pasado. ¿O no crees, tío Gray? —soltó Igneel y salieron los dos, dejando a los mayores con la duda en el aire.

.

.

.

—¡D-Díganle a mi p-papá que es un i-i-idiota!

—¡Ryuu-nii, no digas eso, solo te m-mareas más!

—C-creo que moriré... ¿porque no usamos a los gatos...?

—P-Porque... se quedaron... en casa...G-Gale...

—... ¿Alguno de ustedes no pensó en pedirle a Juliet que le aplicaran Troia antes de venir? —preguntó Ul, viendo a sus ahora insignificantes amigos. Layla estaba boca abajo, Ryuuji estaba recostado contra Talli, quien a su vez se recostaba contra Skyler, y Gale simplemente se apoyaba contra la barca.

—¿¡Acaso nos diste tiempo, Ul!? —exclamó Ryuuji, mas Ul le ignoró olímpicamente.

—Yo solo decía, Ryuu. —y desviando la mirada de los ojos esmeraldas del chico, Ul se dedicó a mirar el océano cristalino.

Simon, quien se había aguantado las ganas de opinar y de probablemente lanzar a la mayoría de los Dragon Slayers al agua, tomó la palabra.

—Y bien, Ul —comenzó, llamando la atención de la chica—. ¿En que consiste la misión?

Ul levantó la mirada, recorrió con sus ojos a sus compañeros quienes la miraban con expectación y volvió a mirar al mar con los hombros alzados.

—¿Quien sabe? Eso es lo que averiguaremos.

El silencio se formó por una milésima de segundos antes de que los inservibles chicos y Simon se lanzaran a Ul.

—¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?

Gale se estampó la palma de su mano contra la frente, Skyler maldijo entre dientes, Ryuuji se ahorró las palabras pero se jaló los cabellos, y Talli junto a Layla comenzaron a zarandear a su amiga peliazulada.

—¿¡Qué rayos se te cruza por la mente ahora, Fullbuster!? —comenzó Talli, agitando tanto a la chica que su cuerpo parecía una gelatina.

Layla le daba cachetadas a Ul, quien ni se inmutaba.

—¿¡Quieres explicarme de donde rayos sacas una misión así!?

Ul se apartó de sus amigas, sobó sus mejillas rojas por los palmazos, y con toda la tranquilidez a sus pies, habló:

—Se hacer muy buenos tratos hoy en día, tontas. No es difícil cuando se tienen los contactos.

Ambas chicas cerraron la boca y miraron a su amiga con incredulidad.

**_Seguro y esta volvió a hacer contrabando con Marie o Shailyn. Si, seguro fue_** **_eso,_ **pensó Talli, entrecerrando los ojos.

**_Maldita, ¡yo también puedo hacer eso! Seguro y volvió a ir de esas misiones con Aru y allí logró conseguirla. Idiota,_ **Layla le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ul.

—Oigan.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Gale, quien estaba apoyado contra Simon, las llamó. Ellas lo miraron mientras apuntaba hacía la isla que cada vez se veía más grande.

—Miren, llegamos a la Isla Galuna.

Con una sonrisa asomada en los labios, los chicos dejaron la barca en la arena. Apenas lo hicieron, Ryuuji y Layla se lanzaron a la arena para besar el suelo.

—¡Nunca volveré a viajar en barca!

—¡Bendito sea el suelo!

Simon miró con pena a su amigo, pero sonrió cuando vió a Layla desplomarse en el suelo. Le extendió una mano.

—Vamos, vamos, Layla. Ya tendrás suficiente tiempo para darle plegarias a todos los dioses que conozcas, ahora tenemos que averiguar en que nos metimos.

Layla, quien había quedado petrificada ante la voz de Simon, lo miró con un sonrojo vergonzoso en sus mejillas. Aceptando la mano, Layla asintió.

—Esto será muy divertido.

Ryuuji se levantó a su lado, y posicionándose al lado de Skyler, lo miró con ojos competitivos.

—El último en llegar...—empezó diciendo el Dragneel.

—...¡Tendrá que robar el pastel de tía Erza al regresar! —terminó Skyler, lanzándose junto a su amigo en una carrera con sus amigos y una nube de polvo detrás.

Los restantes miraron como sus amigos se alejaban hasta desaparecer de su campo visual.

—Tan idiotas... —comentó Talli, acariciando su entrecejo con aburrimiento.

Ul, por primera vez, soltó una risita.

—Ah, pero así les queremos, ¿no?

Los chicos respondieron con una sonrisa, siguiendo los pasos de sus amigos en la arena, despreocupados al no saber el peligro que los acechaba.

.

.

.

#**F**in

**ஐ** **C**apítulo #2 **ஐ**

* * *

Tardé varios meses en subir esto y me arrepiento XDDD pero si eres nuevo lector, ¡bienvenido a la prueba de paciencia más grande de la galaxia!, siéntete advertido :3

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Mattane~!


End file.
